


Hey Uncle Steve...

by AmySear



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Feels, Mention of sexual activities with super soldiers, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve is your uncle, furniture throwing, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmySear/pseuds/AmySear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Captain America’s great-niece. You are also Bucky Barnes’ girlfriend…which Uncle Steve doesn’t know about. Until he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Uncle Steve...

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for mention of sexual activities and swearing. Thanks again for reading!

A warm thumb was drawing circles on your low back where the blanket was barely covering your naked bottom. You hummed and took a deep breath as you woke up with your face buried against a hard chest with a soft sprinkle of chest hair tickling your nose.

“That feels nice,” you mumbled. 

The chest underneath you rumbled as Bucky Barnes chuckled. “Of course it does.” 

You didn’t need to look up to see the smirk etched on his face. You pushed yourself up on your elbows so you could place a kiss on his collarbone. “A little cocky, are we?” you teased as you allowed him to pull you up more so he could place a proper kiss on your lips. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining last night, sweetheart,” he whispered in your ear after he broke the kiss. 

You tried to ignore the shiver down your spine as you unwrapped yourself from his grasp. Your legs definitely felt like jello from the sex you had last night with the former assassin, but there was no way you were letting him know that! 

“Yeah, yeah. We gotta get up, Buck,” you said as you eyed the clock. “We are supposed to meet Uncle Steve in an hour for breakfast.”

“Punk can wait.”

You rolled your eyes. “You can wait too,” you sassed as you pushed yourself out of bed. 

You shrieked as you felt lightning fast limbs drag you back into bed and under the covers. “I dunno, doll….I don’t think I can wait,” Bucky winked as he had you pinned under his oh-so-tempting hips. 

“Buckkky,” you whined as he began to pepper you with kisses. “I don’t want to be late and make the good Captain all worried about my well-being. Last time he came to my apartment to personally check in on me!” 

Your boyfriend allowed you to kick off the covers as he sat up so you were free from his grasp. “Scared he might find you here with me, doll?” his words were casual but you saw right through them.

“I’m not ashamed of you, James Barnes,” you immediately corrected as you pushed yourself up on your elbows. “But I’m not really ready to tell my uncle that I have been sleeping with his best friend for the last six months behind his back.” 

Bucky allowed you to give him a quick kiss on the lips as you lifted yourself off the bed to walk into the bathroom. He didn’t respond to your comment. He knew you were right. He wasn’t exactly ready to face his friend either. 

His secrecy felt like a betrayal to his friendship. Being with you wasn’t exactly something he planned….it just happened. Steve loved Bucky. They were best friends---practically brothers---until the end of the line. But ever since Steve discovered he had a great-niece, his only family left, he became extremely protective of you. Not only were you in danger of evil asshole people who wanted to experiment with similar Captain America genetics, but you were also a great temptation to the opposite sex. Bucky had seen the _looks_ Steve gave men in the Avenger’s complex who gave you a second glance. He never wanted his best friend to look at him like that. Of course he gave those men a similar look, but for a much different reason than his friend. 

** 

You could feel Uncle Steve’s eyes on you as you pretended to read the back of the cereal box as you crunched on your breakfast. Bucky was rinsing off his dishes in the sink, but you could tell his shoulders were tense. Captain America was on edge. Why was Uncle Steve staring at you for so long? You made it to breakfast on time! 

Captain America was an old fashioned guy and liked to have at least a meal together in the communal kitchen every few days to catch up. He was usually busy with the rest of the gang with Avenger stuff, so it really wasn’t a huge commitment. You spent the rest of your time helping research things for the Avengers. Tony and Natasha popped in frequently, and Vision, Sam, and Wanda lived at the complex too. You got along pretty well with all of them. In fact, you liked to brag that you were the golden child to your uncle. But now? Well, he was scowling at you as if you burned the American flag and spit on George Washington’s grave! What did you do wrong?? 

You practically jumped out of your chair when you he said your name in a dangerously smooth voice. “Geez, you scared me!” you tried to gloss over your reaction as if you had been fully engrossed in your cereal box reading. “What’s up today, Uncle Steve? You look like you’re ready to murder me.” 

“Who is murdering who?” Tony asked as he came into the Avenger’s common room with a loud yawn. Stark had come into town last night to work on some technology for the team.

“Steve wants to murder his great-niece,” Vision offered as he floated into the room. You scowled at the android-humanoid. How did he know these things without even being around?? “I believe Captain Rogers has noticed something on her body that has upset him,” Vision continued. 

You frowned as you watched Vision grab a magazine and then float out of the room again. “Uh, what? On my body? What is he talking about?” you looked at Tony for support. The genius just shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. 

Captain America was silently clenching his jaw as he stared at you. He cleared his throat and said your name again. “I want to know who did that to you. On your neck.” 

“On my neck?” you asked with a furrowed brow. “Do I have a mark or something?” You stood up and walked behind the kitchen island where Bucky was tensely leaning again the counter. You lifted up the metal toaster and saw the reddish tinges, also known as HICKIES sprinkling your neck. 

“Shhiiiiiiiittt,” you mumbled under your breath. You dared not look at Bucky. You both were usually pretty good about not leaving visible marks on each other! But last night you may have gotten carried away. Stark had come into town and had to throw a little party to celebrate his re-appearance. You wore a tight little dress and drank a little too much so Bucky walked you back to your room early and promptly ripped you out of said dress. Your lover had just as many hickies as you…they were just in a place that did not see the light of day too often! Clearly your hair had hidden it this morning when you woke up, but you remembered pulling your hair into a bun as you ate breakfast which must have revealed your love bites. 

Your great-uncle repeated your name again in a chilling tone. You sighed. “Well… er, Uncle Steve…I guess…I maybe am…involved…with someone,” you offered with a shrug as you set down the toaster and reluctantly returned to the table. 

“Who?”

You tried not to shiver at the angry scowl on his face. Shit, who knew Captain America could be so downright scary??

“A guy,” you replied back simply. You heard Tony snicker. 

Captain Rogers was not in the mood for any smart-ass comments. “You do realize you stay here for your own safety, right? Ever since your files got posted on the internet after Peggy’s death, people have been lining up to exploit the only living relative of Captain America! You can’t just be going out and secretly meeting up with some guy! You have no idea what his intentions are or what kind of person he is!” 

He rose from the table and was towering over you as if scolding a child, “Hell, he doesn’t sound like a good guy if he can’t ask your goddamn uncle permission to take you out on a date! Never mind him obviously taking you to bed! What kind of morals or sense of honor is that?” Steve spat this last part in anger as he pointed an accusatory finger toward an invisible man. 

“Uh oh,” Tony muttered as he took a sip of coffee and got wide-eyed. 

Bucky had pushed himself off the counter and took a few short strides to step in front of you. “Punk,” your boyfriend said in a low voice. “You need to be careful about who you’re insultin’ here. She’s a big girl…she can make her own decisions.”

“Damn right I can!” you hissed. You noticed Wanda and Sam sneak into the room and watch by the doorway as the drama unfolded. 

“Bucky, don’t you understand? She’s been with a guy who could be a HYDRA agent for all we know! What kind of guy leaves hickies all over a girl anyway?” Steve replied back angrily. 

“What’s wrong with hickies? This ain’t the 40s anymore, Steve! Maybe the guy’s worshipping her body because it deserves to be kissed and sucked and loved----doesn’t make her or _him_ bad people!” Sergeant Barnes snapped back. 

The room gasped. “Bucky! What are you saying??” Steve exclaimed with his hand gestured toward you. “She’s our niece!”

“Bucky!” you hissed in warning, a tight fear in your chest. He wouldn’t reveal your secret, would he???

You felt a metal arm wrap around your waist. “She’s _your_ niece, Steve! Not mine. I ain’t her uncle…not even close. I’m the one giving her the hickies! I’m the one keeping her bed warm at night!” Bucky snarled with a firm nod. 

Oh shit. He just went there. You felt your stomach drop to your feet as the room let out a collective gasp again. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Tony was the first to exclaim as all the color left Steve’s face. 

“We should leave,” Wanda whispered to Sam. The Falcon ignored her and had a look of pure glee on his face as he watched the soap opera. 

“But….you…..her….” Steve tried to process as he looked in shock at the metal arm around your body. 

Bucky pushed a hand through his long hair as he closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. The moment had clearly come. “We’ve been together for the last six months. I love her, Steve,” Bucky acknowledged softly. 

Captain Rogers stared at his friend. He no longer had eyes on you. The enemy had been found. “You _what_?” he finally asked Bucky in a deadly tone. 

You broke free from Bucky’s arm as you clapped your hands to your forehead. “Oh my god,” you whispered frantically. Bucky was making it worse!! How could you fix this??

“Time to run, Barnes!” Sam called out as Tony grabbed his phone to take pictures. 

“Steve,” Wanda cautioned. “Calm down….” 

You stepped in between Bucky and Steve. “Uncle Steve, please calm down. Seriously. Bucky’s telling the truth….and I love him too. Can we please talk about this calmly and rationally?” 

But Captain America was practically foaming at the mouth as he stared down his friend. Your words were lost on him as Bucky stepped to the side so he and his friend could slowly start circling each other.

“Fuucckk,” Sam muttered behind you as Steve launched himself at your boyfriend. Bucky didn’t hesitate. He took off running down the hall with his best friend hot on his heels. 

**

You caught up with them 10 minutes later, both panting and surrounded by broken furniture. Judging by the split lips and black eyes, they had taken their frustration out on each other. Tony and Vision were already there and looked like they had broken up the fight. 

“For Christ sake, stop this shit!!” you demanded as you entered the room with Sam and Wanda behind you. 

Sam blew a low whistle. “Damn boys, what did the furniture do to you?” 

“Don’t even start,” Steve said dangerously with a scowl toward the Falcon. 

“Shut up, punk. This is your fuckin’ fault. You can pay Stark for it,” Bucky replied as he wiped some blood off his lip. 

Captain America whipped around with a murderous look in his eyes. You couldn’t stand it. You picked up a broken piece of furniture leg and threw it at Steve to stop his outburst. In the time it took for him to turn to you with a surprised look on his face, you had thrown another piece of debris at Bucky. Both men easily dodged your pathetic throws, but it surprised them to be on the receiving end of your temper. 

“NO!” you yelled tp the room in general. “Fuck you!” you pointed a finger at your uncle, “And fuck you too!” you pointed the other finger at your lover.

“Oh this is gonna be good too,” you heard Stark cackle from behind as he no doubt pulled out his phone again to record.

“Doll—“ Bucky began before another piece of debris was launched at him and Steve. 

“Cut it out!” your uncle ordered as he dodged another wooden coffee table leg. 

You gave a frustrated kick toward them. “No! You two listen to me for a change!” You turned your body toward Steve. “You! Uncle Steve! I’m a grownass woman. I am _so_ lucky to have you as an uncle. Seriously. Growing up knowing you were my great-uncle and keeping it hidden was awful. Knowing you were alive again and still not being able to meet you sucked big time. So when we were able to meet each other and be a family again it was a fucking dream come true. But you _do not_ run my life. I fell in love with your friend. I couldn’t help it. It wasn’t my intention to hurt you, but I also do not need your permission.” 

You ignored Steve’s squeak to respond and turned your attention toward Bucky. “And you! I fucking love you and everything about you, but goddamn it, Bucky! We agreed to not tell my uncle anything until _I_ was ready. Me! Not you! You get so goddamn possessive sometimes and couldn’t stand that I wasn’t ready to tell him as if I was ashamed of you. Me, ashamed of you?? Please! It should be the fucking reverse. Now you and your best friend are at each other’s throats!” 

You hiccupped slightly as you swallowed hard to catch your breath. “I’m done here. I’m not living my life in secret or in a place where I need permission for everything.” You pushed a hand through your hair. “I love you, Buck…but I’m done with us. It’s not gonna work out. Not worth trashing 70 years of friendship.” You faced your uncle. “And I’m done with you too, _Steve_. Send me a card once a year on my birthday and let’s be done with it.” 

You ignored the sound of the various bystander’s protesting and left the room in a huff with a few angry tears leaking. You didn’t look back----couldn’t look back----to see the look on the faces of the two men you loved the most in the world. 

** 

A suitcase was on the bed you occupied earlier in the day with Bucky. Jesus, a lot had changed since then! You tried to ignore the image of him kissing down your back as you packed up all the clothes that could fit and wiped your eyes from the annoying tears that kept running down your face. This was stupid! So fucking stupid that these two men could make you feel so out of control. 

Wanda had already tried calling. So had Sam. But both of their calls were answered with the declined button. You paused mid-fold on your t-shirt when you heard the front door squeak open. Seriously??? The only two people that had keys to your apartment was Bucky and Steve. How dare either of them show their face to you right now! 

You bit your lip in anger and tried to finish packing frantically before you felt arms hesitantly grab you from behind. You expected it to be Bucky, but were instead surprised to feel your uncle sigh on your shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he said softly as you broke yourself from his arms. “Bucky and I talked it over. He and I are gonna be okay.” 

“Glad you two are okay,” you sneered as you zipped the suitcase and struggled to carry the damn heavy thing out to the living room. 

Bucky Barnes was sitting on your couch looking blankly at the suitcase. You stopped for a moment to consider how you hadn’t seen his face look so empty of emotion since you met him so long ago. 

Your uncle called your name again as he followed you out of the room. “I’m serious. We are okay now. I was just…well, surprised I guess, to learn of you and Bucky…you both are two people I love most in this world and I didn’t have any clue of those feelings. But you’re right---if I could have anyone be with my niece, it would be the best guy I know. You have my full approval---even though I know you don’t need it. And I really am sorry about before.” 

You let the suitcase drop with a heavy thud and crossed your arms as you turned to face your uncle. He had his hands in his pocket doing his best innocent Captain America ‘aw shucks’ face. You couldn’t help but grunt and dip your head back as you let out an exasperated sigh when you knew you couldn’t stay mad at the sincerity that poured out of your uncle. 

“Forgive me?” Steve asked quietly again. 

“Fine,” you grumbled with a jerk of your head. 

Steve smiled, knowing that was the cue of an annoyed woman who loved him anyway. “Love you too, kid. Play nice with Buck---he’s feeling pretty bad. I’ll give you guys some space,” he gave his friend a weak smile “I have a few limbs I need to ice, but I’ll be back over later to grovel for your forgiveness more.” Uncle Steve gave you a tight bear hug that you felt yourself reciprocating before he let himself out of the apartment. 

You turned back to the couch where Bucky was still sitting with a tight jaw and his eyes watching your every move. You knew you hurt his feelings by being willing to break up with him over your inability to talk to your uncle, and it broke your heart to think you caused this guy more pain after all his years of torture. You couldn’t help it---you burst into tears. 

Bucky was off the couch in an instant and wrapped you in his arms. “I’m sorry, Bucky. I didn’t mean to blame you. I didn’t want Uncle Steve mad at me where I would lose him and have no family again,” you hiccupped in his arms, “But it’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong. You just wanted to be honest.”

“Shhh, doll,” your boyfriend comforted you softly, “You were right. I should have listened to you instead of spilling the beans like I did. Wasn’ exactly the best setting to tell the punk in anyway.” 

You nodded your head and allowed Bucky to pull you back on the couch with him so you sat on his lap. “You really wanna leave, doll? Is this all too much for you? This Avenger shit? My fucked up shit? ‘Cause I’ll carry the suitcase to the car for you, sweetheart. No hard feelings. Don’t want you feelin’ trapped here,” Bucky whispered in your ear as you laid against him. 

You sat up quickly with your hands perched on his shoulder as you straddled him. “James Buchanan Barnes,” you said sternly. “Your so-called shit and Avenger shit is nothing to me. I would die a 1,000 times to stay here with you….so long as I’m not making a problem between you and your oldest friend.” 

“Never,” he swore quickly, “Me and the punk worked it out. I had to ask his permission to call you my gal with the intention of making it permanent, and he calmed down reaaal quick.” 

You playfully hit him as he gave you his sinful smirk. “Permanent, huh?” you asked as he wiped your leftover tears with his thumbs.

“Damn straight, doll. Though we will save that conversation for another day. Maybe now I can spend the rest of the evening showing you how much I love you….in the physical sense at least,” his voice got husky as he began a slow trail of kisses up your neck. 

You tried to ignore his advances and be a little mad at him longer, but knew it was a losing battle when you felt his hands go lower. “You better make this up to me,” you grumbled as you allowed your shirt to be pulled over your head.

“It will be my genuine pleasure,” Bucky whispered. You shrieked and laughed as he carried you over his shoulder back to the bedroom. 

Forgiveness achieved. 

** 

“So, everything worked out okay?” Sam asked you with a small chuckle and a shake of his head as he poured himself some coffee the next morning in the communal kitchen. 

You shrugged. “Yeah, they talked it over apparently. Bucky had to appeal to Steve’s ego and vice versa but at least it’s no longer a secret.”

“Darling, it wasn’t a secret to begin with. Anybody could see how excited Barnes got every time you walked into the room. Just had to know what to look for. Guess not everyone is a genius,” Tony pointed out with a smug click of his tongue. 

Wanda rolled her eyes and Sam snorted. “Don’t you have somewhere to be, Tony?” Sam asked as he took a sip from his mug. 

“Yeah yeah. I fixed Captain Tightass’ shield and can now be on my merry way. Try not to cause trouble while I’m gone,” Stark stretched as he got out of his chair. 

Vision floated into the room. “I hate to interrupt your departure with trouble, Tony, but I think we need some assistance downstairs on the lawn.” 

“What’s going on, Vis?” Wanda asked as she got up to look out the window. You joined her and quickly let out a groan. 

“I believe Sergeant Barnes made mention of his activities last night with his lover, and Captain America did not find his joke funny,” Vision mused. 

You sighed as you watched Bucky throw Steve into a nearby car after Steve slammed his shield on Bucky’s head. 

“I’ll get my suit,” Tony giggled like a child. 

“I’ll get the ice packs,” Wanda added with a small smile. 

“I’ll get the hose,” Sam laughed as he rubbed his hands together. 

“I’ll get my boyfriend and my Uncle,” you shook your head but couldn’t help the fond smile inching on your face. 

Times were definitely about to get interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a small idea mapped out in my brain continuing these adventures. Thanks again for your comments and feedback!


End file.
